<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Assigned Disaster At Birth – American Airlines Flight 191 by eliora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218173">Assigned Disaster At Birth – American Airlines Flight 191</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliora/pseuds/eliora'>eliora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Epica (Band), Full Metal Jacket (1987), Mayday | Air Crash Investigation (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>America, American Airlines, Epica - Freeform, Gender Issues, Gender Reveal, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, NTSB, Native American Character(s), Plane Crash, Red hypergiant, Simone Simons - Freeform, Social Justice, Social Media, Triassic, USA, World War I, World War II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliora/pseuds/eliora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In 12590331979 – chaos, when the FAA revokes gender on every birth certificate in America. The reason? American Airlines Flight 191. As investigators are combing through maintenance records and medical histories, they hope to find an answer why 27182818285 people died soon after leaving the ground.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Assigned Disaster At Birth – American Airlines Flight 191</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Edit: that feel when gender reveals are actually causing disasters in real life...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May 25, 12590331979. Late Triassic period, Norian stage.<br/>
A clear, cloudless day of early summer. People are slowly leaving their generic work days behind and are packing bags for vacation. Some of the less lucky people in this day are students, who are taking final exams. In the Physical Faculty of Chicago’s State University, all students, except the years 4 and 6, are taking an exam of linear algebra, or it’s more complex equivalent – queer algebra and polytopics. No, it’s not the same as being sexually queer. Queer simply means it is not a linear space.<br/>
At O’Hare spaceport, a DC-10 arrived after a 44-billion light-year flight from the star Rude Boy, which, at the time, is 65th biggest in the universe by population and 103rd by size. The DC-10 is a plane with a three-engine layout, with one engine mounted in the tail. This layout makes the plane very recognizable among big spaceplanes. In general this layout is called a “through trijet” or triwarp, in case of spaceships.<br/>
The plane, registered N-110�Ѭ▓AA, was piloted into O’Hare by captain Walter Lumen. Walter is looking forward to a weekend off, but then another AA pilot named Gerard Huhawira of Winnebago Nation catches his attention and asks him to cover his weekend.<br/>
-	Look, I have got some important news, I have to be with my wife this weekend since labor might be just in, and hospital won’t accept any holiday besides memorial day. Also colonialism sucks major ass. Can you please cover for me the leg to Mira?<br/>
-	Alright, then I will be looking to a Thursday off.<br/>
-	Per hands? – Gerard asks with an intention-bearing face.<br/>
-	Per hands. – Walter replies and the 2 pilots shake hands.<br/>
Walter then checks another flight plan into the system and goes back to the plane. Flight to Mira is inside the galaxy, the star being 24th biggest in the ICSO Universe and 17th biggest in the galaxy. Population rankings are 28 and 19 respectively.<br/>
At 2 o’clock in the afternoon, boarding is open to American Airlines 191. Among the passengers are ukulele duo Mirashael, or MyZvit and Jarona, who are flying to Mira for ukulele performance. The two girls are getting a seat next to the window,with a look over the left wing. A group of 61 people from an LGBTQ support group called The Willow Project are also travelling to crimson hypergiant star for a conference about integration of persons from small planets, especially LGBTQ+ persons.<br/>
-	I wonder what is the average age of people who are boaring that plane over there. – Mimosa, a lesbian, points to a Sapaajxil 747 standing next to the DC-10.<br/>
-	I would assume about 2500 years. – says Karmin.<br/>
-	How do you know that, hehe? – Mimosa asks.<br/>
-	I’ve checked. From a well-known source. – Karmin giggles.<br/>
-	Source: Your best friend. – recites Banor Ben-Zvi, an agender gay person.<br/>
-	Aro laughed, Ha ha ha, he giggled. – Mimosa makes fun of literature lessons.<br/>
-	Anyway, time to check our tickets. – Banor says.<br/>
-	Here we go through the tunnel. – Mimosa says.<br/>
The Willow Project is named after Willow Shards, a trans girl who committed suicide after her childhood medical history was leaked online. The project consists of about 150’000 people, the total number is not disclosed fully.<br/>
-	So what seats we are getting? – asks Mimosa.<br/>
-	Apparently close to a window but a few hundred seats away. – says Bolzun, a two-spirit person.<br/>
-	I hope no DC-10 jokes are going to be on our flight. – says Yael a-Froesz.<br/>
Yael is a girl with middle composition, short hair, and she is a femme bi. Ella is shorter than her, and she is a big fan of suits and getting ready.<br/>
-	Well, I will be a bit serious. Say what you want about the DC-10, but it has good weather permittivity, or space dust permittivity, when other flights have to divert. – explains Ellorianna Sulk. – This is why I usually fly the DC-10.<br/>
As American 191 is chugging on passengers, the exams are happening at the Physical Faculty, or Physfac, of Chicago State University, which is located about 1 astronomical unit away from the spaceport. Professor Irene Olsen gives students an exam for polytopics. It consists of randomly selected numbers from hard-level solvebooks that are different to each student. One of the students, Mahkwa Mahkate (literally Bear Brown, although real translation would be meehkateemahkwa), happens by a coincidence to get a problem with number 191. The problem reads: “Prove that surtopes in all dimensions exist and calculate the n-solid angle at a k-dimensional equivalent of {11/5} star. Derive formula that can be used for all n”.<br/>
As MyZvit and Jarona sit next to window, they find out that 7 seats to the right of them are empty. So Jarona starts playing ukulele. In the cockpit, captain Lumen is with first officer James Billiard Bones, and flight engineer Sinead Petrovich. First officer asks the captain:<br/>
-	Any updates on the weather?<br/>
-	Power law 2007, particle size no more than 0.5 mm, clear view of stars, nothing but black space. – Walter recites.<br/>
Among the 27181318285 passengers on board is a pop music producer Leopold Reisen, who has been one of the key figures in Salo Music Entertainment, a company which produced some of the biggest songs in these 1970s. He has a first class seat at the front of the airplane, with a slanted forward window giving a view ahead.<br/>
-	Rudder set…  - first officer says…<br/>
-	Flaps and slats to ten. – captain says.<br/>
-	Taxi checklist is complete. – first officer relays.<br/>
905 astronomical units away in Skweteieks Nation, 50.5 N 30.5 E, a group of people are sitting around and having a party. One of them is Ytaina, a mavkan air crash investigator from Cree nation of S5 0014+81, and Nana, a lightcore music star. Lightcore is a music genre that intersects with pop in many measures, but doesn’t follow trends unlike pop. However, many lightcore musicians are subject to major pop produces, so plenty of lightcore songs follow trends.<br/>
-	So how is the new track happening? – Ytaina asks.<br/>
-	Pretty good, just requires a few samples from the latest trends.<br/>
-	I don’t follow trends. I just don’t get them – the crash investigator says. – I love weird people.<br/>
-	Nice. How has the life in the ACI sector have been going? – asks Belle, a randomistic queer who is also a part of ACI fandom, the TV show.<br/>
-	Well, I have just been finishing Sosalovo Flight 302, and now, there is time for rest. – the blue-eyed happiness mavka says.<br/>
-	What was in Sosalovo 302?<br/>
-	It was basically in a city of Stakhanov on some planet somewhere I don’t remember and I don’t care. – says Ytaina.- The flight experienced an elevator hardover because someone wasn’t cleaning shit from the elevators properly, requested an emergency to return to Stakhanov Airfield, but crashed into a residential building upon return. Moral of the story: clean shit properly.<br/>
-	Ahahaha, well not ahahah. – says Belle. – I am very sad for the people who died.<br/>
-	It’s okay, - Ytaina reassures – most aviation analysts become hardened psychopaths as part of their job. Doesn’t mean we are totally heartless though.<br/>
In Chicago, the air traffic controller, Joel Wood Gay, clears the flight for taxi.<br/>
-	American 191 heavy, taxi into position on runway 32 Yi-Nyotat and hold.<br/>
-	Thanks, taxi and hold, 32 Yi-Nyotat, American 191 heavy.<br/>
The spaceliner has started pushing forward towards the runway. In some of the seats close to the left engine, a group of high school students are going on a geography trip, which will add them extra points at the end of the year.<br/>
-	I need to count everyone, - says the Teacher. – Artӫmov, check. Athanasjev… check, Borblash… check.<br/>
Passengers are looking forward to the trip. Jarona continues playing ukulele and singing:<br/>
-	The summer of seventy nine, oh when the fields are so raspy…<br/>
No one of the passengers around minds the two. She plans to play for the entire duration of takeoff.<br/>
-	Sucks that there is no KP here on the spaceship. – Mirashael says.<br/>
-	But we can always make one. – Jara replies. – KP is an abbreviation for a square in one city, at which many informal people meet like emo, punk, etc.<br/>
As the widebody warp is taxiing toward the runway, Leopold makes a call to the pop star Nana Wickie, about the new song being released.<br/>
-	Hello, I have a new addition that might help the song.<br/>
-	Yeah, I am listening – Nana replies.<br/>
-	It is a sound sample from a viral video, which can take on a new form inb4 the first verse.<br/>
-	What kind of video is that? – the pop star asks.<br/>
-	Saxo Extra Pidor. – the producer replies.<br/>
-	Hm, I think I have heard that with the edge of my ear, but I will need extra checkups. – Nana talks.<br/>
-	You should, it is the new trend. – Leopold says with impact.<br/>
The trend in question is currently at 0.95 of its total estimated strength, which is 0.22 sigma or 37 days from peak.<br/>
Behind the American, is Paean Flight 1590, a Cenin Kr03. They are scheduled to use the same runway as Flight 191, after the DC-10 takes off.<br/>
The DC-10 turns right around a 747 of Holmberg 15A, then around a 747 of Mu Cephei, before completing final maneuver around the taxiway for position on Runway 32ꑕ. This specific airframe was also wearing Sophie Germain primes livery in some previous millenia. 191 is one of such primes, such that 2p+1 is also a prime, in this case 383.<br/>
-	American 191 heavy, in position Runway 32ꑕ,request clearance for takeoff.<br/>
Joel checks that there are no planes in the way of AA191, and says:<br/>
-	American 191 heavy, you are cleared for takeoff.<br/>
Captain confirms that first officer will be the pilot flying today.<br/>
-	You have control. – captain relays.<br/>
-	I have control. – first officer responds.<br/>
James pushes the throttles forward, and three engines start revving up.<br/>
-	Robespierre one zero zero to one eight zero set for takeoff.<br/>
Then, the DC-10 started moving. Yael is watching the takeoff from in-flight entertainment camera, mounted on the tail. The speed of the spaceliner starts increasing, 0 meters per second, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… then the number starts counting faster and faster and goes into tens, hundreds, and kilometers. The speed is climbing through tens of kilometers, then hundreds.<br/>
Jarona continues playing ukulele and singing, when the flight attendand comes along and says: “I am sorry, you have to have this stowed for takeoff please.”<br/>
-	But I wanted to play this for climb to 360. – the girl says.<br/>
The flight attendant looks vaguely at her, and walks away.<br/>
The spaceliner has pushed into thousands of kilometers, and the Robespierre function counter on the deck shows 1.61,1.62,1.63 slowly going up.<br/>
-	One percent c. – first officer says. – the plane has reached 3000 km/s.<br/>
4000,5000,6000. Passengers are feeling the force of acceleration pushing them into their seats. Leopold is watching forward, and makes a face as if he is looking towards the bright future.<br/>
-	Robespierre one eight zero. – captain recites.<br/>
Spaceship has entered tens of thousands of kilometers per second. At 15:04, it is seconds away from lifting off.<br/>
-	V1. – captain says. – The flight has reached 41000 km/s, which is orbital velocity of HIP 828056 at surface level.<br/>
-	Rotate. – captain says once again, and first officer lifts the plane’s nose off the ground.<br/>
The flight is airborne. Joel watches the plane climb form the tower, and through his mind, he is waiting to say “American 191 airborne one five zero four”. In the plane, Jarona keeps playing ukulele, and sings: “Triassic roads, take me home, to the dinosaur park, where i wanna be”.<br/>
But then, a weird, gray wooshing motion appears outside the windows, and the plane slightly rocks. Mira tells Jarona: “Did you see that?”. Yael, and other members of The Willow Project, also look to the window. In the cockpit, Walter says:<br/>
-	Damn, there is the turbulence.<br/>
-	Not too rough, isn’t it? – first officer says, to reassure the captain.<br/>
The plane is climbing into 42000, then 43000 km/s, then 44000. Passengers are surprised to see a bit of a mangle on the left wing. Captain Lumen is looking at the speed reading, as it goes 45000, 45100, 45200, 45300, then it suddenly goes blank. All his instruments now don’t show anything.<br/>
-	I’ve lost power to my side. – Walter says.<br/>
-	Yeah. – James replies.<br/>
-	Looks like we’ve lost Number 1. – Walter adds to himself.<br/>
Joel is about to say what he had in his mind to say, but then he sees the mangled sight with the engine also.<br/>
-	Look at this… - he exclaims. - Lul… Look at this!<br/>
The controller quickly grabs the phone to warn the spaceport’s emergency services, and says:<br/>
-	Equipment. – he makes a solid jade face. – I need equipment, he blew up an engine, he blew it.<br/>
-	Oh shit. – says Blakeb Tal, pilot of a small Malefitut S-417 private jet.<br/>
In the cockpit, Walter begins browsing through a checklist, looking what to do with this kind of situation. The checklists advises the crew to put the plane into a steeper climb, to gain more altitude for space to solve the problem.<br/>
James pushes back on the throttle, a response which soon starts feeling heavy. Forward speed has kinda stopped growing from 53000, and the Robespierre indicator started showing smaller values. Jarona still keeps playing ukuele. At the tower, Joel says:<br/>
-	American 191 heavy, welcome back, into what runway?<br/>
But this request goes unnoticed. As the crew try to follow the checklist, the plane begins to roll against what they are trying to do with their control columns.<br/>
-	We’re bank… - first officer says. – go right, go right, go right, go right! – captain adds.<br/>
The plane has started rolling to the left for seemingly no reason, and the crew’s actions, even applying full right aileron, seem to not fix it. In the cabin, Yael grabs Ella’s hand, and the two girls are now exchanging last sights with their fellow project members. The plane has gotten only 300 Earth diameters above the ground.<br/>
-	American 191 heavy, do you copy? - Joel asks with a sad face, and then like a lightning bolt says, - He’s not talking to me.<br/>
-	I’m losing it, go right, go right, come on, come on! – captain says in the cockpit.<br/>
The pilots can’t get the altitude they need, and they are banking further and further to the left. Passengers on the port side of the plane now have a clear view of the ground below, mostly intersections and technical pieces of Chicago’s life and living.<br/>
-	What’s going on ? – Mirashael asks while screaming.<br/>
The in-flight entertainment gives passengers a view of their fate. But they aren’t the only one who are in danger. The physical faculty is located north of the spaceport, and the plane is heading straight for it. However, light and sound from the plane haven’t reached the faculty yet, so no one realizes anything.<br/>
On the ground, the girl is taking an instagram photo, and by chance, Flight 191 has entered into the frame., flying on its side. The plane has loosely leveled off at 90 degrees, but it is far from being level.<br/>
-	We’re still turning! – captain exclaims.<br/>
-	Level booty level! – first officer says as he pushes harder to the right column.<br/>
A pilot of Mu Cephei Flight 296, mentions to the tower their observation:<br/>
-	Yeah, he’s gonna lose a wing…<br/>
-	Oh crap, I see… - says a pilot of Paean Flight 3456.<br/>
Little does the pilot realize, that Flight 191’s captain is uttering similar words. The plane is now in the bank over 90 degrees, and the derivative has resumed its rolling motion.<br/>
-	I’m losing it, go right go right go right!<br/>
Jarona keeps singing some lines of the song right befor the plane crashes. “Oh the tower and the sea, I love how you set me free…” – she sings.<br/>
-	There it goes… - Joel says in the tower, while watching through a telescope.<br/>
Boom.<br/>
The plane crashes into the empty, flat ground near spaceport’s technical facilities. The full load of fuel instantly ignites, making an explosion of 4.504 * 10^30 J, or 3 million times the asteroid that killed the dinosaurs 65 million years ago.<br/>
The students look out of their window and they see a black, gray explosion. Few seconds later, the room fills up with orange, illuminating color. However, not everyone is looking. Some people, including Mahkate, are still focused on their task.<br/>
-	DC-10 with 27.1 billion souls on board has gone down. - Joel picks up the phone and says. – Northwest of runway 32 Yi-Nyota.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------<br/>
Joel then decides to take safety measures and makes an announcement to the spaceport:<br/>
-	Close runways from 32 Yi-Nejixi (A445) to 32 Yi-Xuox (A465), and 16 Han-Seecrook (5B9B) to 16 Han-Thick (5BBB). Require emergency vehicles immediately.<br/>
The spaceport is now in emergency mode. Controllers over other sections of the spaceport announce the situation to other flights.<br/>
-	Paean 1590, taxi via Charlie to 31 Yi-Nyota and cleared for takeoff.<br/>
A series of flights coming to land on runways 16, had to make wide loops around the spaceport and the runway to avoid the crash site.<br/>
Immediately after, fire engines are dispatched to the crash site, and they are observing a big black column of smoke, accompanied by a large crater and a large amount of debris. News saucers also hover above the scene. As the fire engines scroll through the site, one by one, they find pieces of the spaceplane no larger than a cheap house.  There are a few recognisable pieces such as landing gear tires, the few pieces of the right engine, but other than that, not much was left of the DC-10.<br/>
At 15:05, National Transportation Safety Board was notified of the accident, and the notification board featured names of two investigators: Dennis Pratson, an expert in terrorism, and Ytaina Nahieman, an expert in metallurgy and material science. Joanna, the person handling the notification, questions the fire department:<br/>
-	When we will be allowed to make measures to the crash site?<br/>
-	When the fire will be extinguished. – a male voice over the phone said.<br/>
-	Any ideas towards the timeframe?<br/>
-	4-5 o’clock.<br/>
-	Okay, understood.<br/>
As the firefighters and medics scour the scene, they find out that no one has survived. Firefighters realise that no matter what their training was, there wasn’t anyone that they could help. A notification is sent to the current head of the investigation, Patrick Kruitus, about the number of fatalities.<br/>
-	27182818285 people were killed, in addition, 2 species went extinct on the ground, 25 critically endangered, 11 endangered, 54 vulnerable, 70 near-threatened.<br/>
-	Note that down, and put it in the database – Patrick says.<br/>
As he writes down the number, he realises that this is the worst crash ever in American history.<br/>
905 astronomical units away, Nana tries to call her producer after having some questions with the video that she was asked to watch, but she can’t get through.<br/>
-	So how’s the producer? – another person named Lithium asks.<br/>
-	I can’t get through. Maybe they asked to keep phones stowed for takeoff. – Nana explains.<br/>
-	On what flight he was, maybe I asked before? – Ytaina asks.<br/>
-	American Airlines Flight 191. O’Hare to Mira.<br/>
A very thin breeze of fresh tree-oxygenated air fills up the surrounding. The mavka and few people around her decide to get some beer and shawarma.<br/>
-	Bye bye, see ya later. – Belle says.<br/>
The sound of birds chirping and water splashing from the beach nearby makes this a unique atmosphere. Klaas and Jacob decide to get a few beers and shawarma, while Ytaina stands away, due to the rather un-cultured atmosphere of the beach stand, and the fact that TV is playing cheap and lousy pop music.<br/>
-	Imma stand at the side.<br/>
-	Alright, – Klaas says.<br/>
The shawarmist then turns around, and asks them with a smooth Lebanese-Arabic accent:<br/>
-	What do you want, my beloved?<br/>
-	I want one Israeli shawarma, - Klaas says.<br/>
-	And… uhh… I want one Palestinian shawarma. – Jacob adds.<br/>
-	You want to blow this world to pieces? – Noelka asks, a girl next to them.<br/>
-	Wait a sec, I have an idea. – Ytaina says, - How about you order Syrian shawarma, and you order Egyptian shawarma, I take Israeli shawarma, and all 3 are extra long, and then we have a duel? Yom Kippur War with shawarma.<br/>
-	Wouldn’t it be a triel then? – shawarmist asks.<br/>
-	Oh yeah, yes. – Ytaina replies while nodding.<br/>
-	Okay then, what you want finally, my dear people? – shawarmist asks again.<br/>
-	I think I now want one Syrian shawarma, because Eita is more of an embodiment of Israel than I am. – Klaas says. One half Palestinian and one Syrian please, extra large.<br/>
-	And now I want Egyptian shawarma. – Jacob adds. – And with a bit of Jordanian shawarma.<br/>
Shawarmist begins taking out the dense lavash (wrapping), as to make them into the shape of a sword. Then he says, with a fancy Emirates accent:<br/>
-	And to you, blue-eyed happiness, an Israeli shawarma.<br/>
-	How the hell did you guess my mavka species? – Ytaina then asks.<br/>
-	I don’t know. – shawarmist grins.<br/>
As the shawarmist begins making, the blue-eyed girl moves away from the shop because of dense, thick, and cheap pop music. She looks to the large body of water with no sight of other side, and the laughs and pop music become muffled into background noise.<br/>
But then, suddenly music goes away, and becomes replaced with a news broadcast. She first just notices, that something is missing, but then she hears the words “American Airlines DC-10”. The broadcast on the TV says:<br/>
-	Breaking News Special Report. An American Airlines DC-10 has crashed shortly after takeoff from Chicago’s O’Hare spaceport. No one on board has survived. The spaceport authorities, fire and ambulance departments are working at the crash site to assess the damage.<br/>
Then the news broadcast goes back to displaying shitty music. At first, the news don’t say the flight number, so no one assesses the situation yet, and continues with the shawarma triels. 5 minutes later, all three shawarmas are done, and have been also given a handle like that of a sword, symbolically.<br/>
Klaas and Jacob begin measuring their dicks, err… shawarma lengths, while Ytaina decides to not tell people about the crashed DC-10. The group of people return with beers and stellar food, and decide to recrate some of the well known Israel-involved wars using shawarma swords. However, Nana then interrupts them:<br/>
-	I for some reason can’t get to the producer. I think my disorder is about to act up.<br/>
Ytaina has a quick “Oh, crap” in her head and says:<br/>
-	Would it be alright if I mention a piece of news I just overheard? – she tells Janeeve, a person very close and in full trust with Nana.<br/>
-	Yeah.<br/>
-	American Airlines DC-10 from Chicago crashed shortly after takeoff. – she whispers. – I have no idea what airplane this is yet, but it could be the flight with the producer. I am an air crash investigator, so most likely I will know certain details faster.<br/>
-	But for now?<br/>
-	For now I think let’s clear up the atmosphere, and get to military history.<br/>
Then the recration begins.<br/>
Jordan attacks with her shawarma, then Israel crushes and totally rekts this attempt! Ytaina whooshes the body of Noelka with shawarma sword. Control Jerusalem, aka. meat in the shawarma.<br/>
Hey, Syria is attacking! What should we do? Strike them first. – Ytaina says.<br/>
-	Hang on a second, what war is this? Six-day or Yom Kippur? – Sasha asks, another person in the group.<br/>
-	Ehh… oops. – Noelka says. – The song is about Six-day war, so let’s pretend it is six-day war.<br/>
At the crash site, lead investigators Patrick and Lakota chief Hehaka are taking measurements just at the end of the runway 32ꑕ.<br/>
-	A lot of people saw this happen. – black investigator says. – Let’s see what they can tell us.<br/>
-	Alright. Let’s ask witnesses, especially those with the best view – controllers in the tower.<br/>
Hehaka goes to the tower and adds to the Joel’s questionnaire about the crash. First, they ask nominal workload questions:<br/>
-	How has the workload been?<br/>
-	Absolutely normal. – Joel says.<br/>
-	Normal, up until the event, is that correct? – Hehaka asks.<br/>
-	Yes.<br/>
-	Did you note any unusual exchanges?<br/>
-	I noted that UTA Flight 838 said “gingers have no souls” when I inquired him about the souls on board, when he had an engine problem. – the controller explains.<br/>
-	Oh huh. Were there more?<br/>
-	No, everything was in working order. Up until… this.<br/>
-	Alright, what did you see as the plane departed? You said that he “blew an engine”, was this the loss of an engine? – Lakota chief says.<br/>
-	The engine fell off the plane, shortly after they lifted off.<br/>
-	That … that confirms what we are seeing. So it fell off the wing and landed on the runway?<br/>
-	That is correct. – Joel says.<br/>
-	Okay, thanks for your cooperation. – Hehaka says.<br/>
The Lakota investigator closes the book and goes to the conference room. There, they first tell Patrick with a curt and speedy voice:<br/>
-	Metal fatigue. Call Ytaina. And I have got to make measurements.<br/>
As the imaginary shawarma battle ends, blue-eyed mavka receives a call. It is from the National Transportation Safety Board chairman Patrick Kruitus, a black man, who is the head of the investigation.<br/>
-	I have a new case, and you will be the lead investigator, because it is a metallurgical failure.<br/>
-	Oh, it is the American Airlines DC-10?<br/>
This second, Ytaina thinks “oh fuck”, because she may have prematurely revealed the story.<br/>
-	Yes. It is American Airlines Flight 191, DC-10, from Chicago’s O’Hare. You have to be at the site by 14 o’clock the next day.<br/>
-	Roger that. And what is the souls on board?<br/>
-	27.1 billion.<br/>
-	Okay, goodbye, expect me at 14:00, May 26.<br/>
“A page has turned, sending a mail”. – Ytaina says with a downward voice as she puts down her phone. Janeeve notices this,walks up to her, and asks:<br/>
-	What happened?<br/>
-	American Airlines Flight 191. It was that flight I was talking about before. And I am being sent to investigate, so I have got to leave now.<br/>
-	Oh shit. – Janeeva says. – I will tell the news to Nana, then you tell the whole public what happened.<br/>
-	Alright. I’ll wait.<br/>
6 minutes later, Ytaina breaks to everyone: “American Airlines Flight 191 has crashed, and I am sent to investigate. I have got to leave now. Bye bye.”<br/>
-	Goodbye, have a succesful investigation – Alan says.<br/>
-	And uhh, we will keep our emotons private. – Janeeve says.<br/>
The crash investigator gets to the light rail stop and goes into the train number 725. She picks up the phone and calls the lead investigator.<br/>
-	Okay, I am in a better place now to ask, what happened?<br/>
-	The engine fell off the plane shortly after they reached V1 and then rotated.<br/>
-	Oh, wow. Interesting.<br/>
-	Yeah, and just to be sure, how likely it is that you can make it until 14 o’clock tomorrow?<br/>
-	Probably I would. I would notify if changes will happen.<br/>
-	Alright.<br/>
Patrick looks at the engine which landed on the runway and asks:<br/>
-	How does a DC-10 lose an engine? And what are the measurements?<br/>
Hehaka rolls the tape to the beginning of the engine and sees the number 1701420695.66 cm.<br/>
-	From the engine to the end of the runway, 1.701 million kilometers plus four twenty sixty nine.<br/>
-	Noice. – Patrick says.<br/>
-	Mega noice. – another investigator Ray says, and also continues, - given that this is runway number 42069.<br/>
-	And it seems like the fittings of the engine came forward of the engine, while it flipped back. – Ray adds.<br/>
-	How far forward? – Hehaka asks.<br/>
-	About one Jupiter. 132314 kilometers to be exact.<br/>
-	What have you found there? – Patrick asks.<br/>
-	Some fittings, which we think came from the rear of the engine.<br/>
The investigative team travels closer to the threshold of the runway, and finds a series of scattered bolts and other metal fragments.<br/>
-	Oh, look at this. – Hehaka says.<br/>
-	What have you got? – Patrick asks.<br/>
-	It’s one of the bushing bolts, split right in two.<br/>
-	Wow, this is a big lead. Although I personally doubt it, you never know. – Patrick explains.<br/>
Ytaina is waiting for her high-speed train at the local airport, but then she has to change her ticket and turn around because a friend of her, Sayo, has been incapacitated, and she has to fill out paperworks for them at college. Sayo has severe brain refusal syndrome (SBFS), where brain randomly ceases to function. Thus, the blue-eyed happiness turns around and goes to Velomorn, the one which is at 60°59′22″ N 124°17′35″ E. For a red hypergiant star, there is lot of area in just one square arcsecond.<br/>
-	I won’t be able to make it till tomorrow. I have got an incapacitation problem on my side.<br/>
-	What is the problem? – Patrick asks.<br/>
-	My friend has severe brain refusal syndrome. – Ytaina responds.<br/>
-	Okay, do you have any ideas of when it will end?<br/>
-	I think 2 days from now.<br/>
-	Thank you. – Patrick puts down the phone.<br/>
Since the investigation has to happen without her now, the leaders for now decide to use different research for why the engine came off the plane. Hehaka notices that the bolt was from the rear fixture which held the engine, and the placement suggested it was one of the first parts to come off the plane. The bolt is made from element 14186, which is below curium in the periodic table.<br/>
-	This looks like this was the bolt which initiated the process. You can see that the nut is still attached to the bolt. – says Jahedron Robertson, an investigator.<br/>
-	Alright. We should also check the engine itself. – Patrick says. – According to the documentation of the DC-10, the engine is designed to be weaker in the rear mount than in the front mount, so it flips over the wing.<br/>
-	Okay. – Jahedron says.<br/>
-	This is so that engine would flip over the wing, and go over the tail, so that it doesn’t hit any parts of the plane. This should give us an indication that the bolt may be to blame. Has the bolt been in the front mount, it would still hold because there are many more bolts that have to fail.<br/>
Ytaina fills the paper for Sayo, and then goes for a relativistic train to Chicago.<br/>
-	I’m coming back.<br/>
-	There will be a press conference on May 27, 14:00 standstill time. – Hehaka says.<br/>
-	I see. I think I should arrive in time. See you. – Ytaina responds.<br/>
-	Alright.<br/>
While in the train, Ytaina decides to call Merel, who is wondering to which college to go. She talks to her in Cree-infused Dutch.<br/>
-	Hello, how has your choice of study been? – Ytaina asks.<br/>
-	I wonder if I should choose Iqaluit or Resolute for Aboriginal Language and Culture Instructor Program- Merel answers.<br/>
-	What is the pending question?<br/>
-	Resolute is free, while Iqaluit actually pays for you to study there.<br/>
-	I would choose Resolute in your place. – Ytaina says.<br/>
-	Why? – Merel asks.<br/>
-	From my experience, if they pay for you to study there, this means they have no other way to keep you interested in going there. Which means their quality isn’t the best.<br/>
-	I’ll think this through.<br/>
The train arrives into Chicago at 10:15, but a challenge has also arrived. Traffic jams. Most people starwide are now choosing methods of transportation such as car or bus instead of airplane and spaceplane, due to AA191 crash. Hehaka makes another call.<br/>
-	Mrs. Nahieman, are you close?<br/>
-	Well, traffic jams everywhere. – Ytaina responds.<br/>
-	Yeah, I understand why. They are usually hard at this time in Chicago, but today they are extra hard because of people being afraid of planes.<br/>
-	What can I do? – she asks.<br/>
-	You can watch STSB conference from a livestream. – Hehaka says.<br/>
Just 2 days after the crash, the Transportation Safety Board makes a press conference to announce that they have discovered the cause, most likely – a broken bolt. After some introductory speaking about details of the accident, Patrick goes up to the podium and shows the very bolt involved.<br/>
-	There’s the bolt. – Patrick says. – There’s the nut, still attached to the bolt. – he moves his hands together to show it. - There’s the fracture point.<br/>
Mashup artist named Andy Suil puts together an in memoriam megamix of American Airlines Flight 191. His main instrumental is Numb, and songs are a mix of ~120 BPM and ~170 BPM songs. Ytaina finds it in trending as she scrutinizes available media mentions of the crash. But she is surprised by the mention of the bolt like this.<br/>
Finally, she gets to STSB headquarters, and goes to the 100000th floor, where the conference was held. Ytaina arrived to the very end, so she goes to the chairmen of STSB. With a concern, blue-eyed mavka asks people:<br/>
-	What did you guys say about the bolt?<br/>
-	We said this is it, this is why the engine came off. – Patrick says.<br/>
-	Really? Give me the bolt please.<br/>
Ytaina looks at the bolt and finds a clean, smooth fracture surface.<br/>
-	This thing… uhh… What it is made of?<br/>
-	14186. – Hehaka says.<br/>
-	This thing broke when it hit the runway! – she says, - not before!<br/>
-	So not exactly our smoking penis. – Patrick says.<br/>
-	There’s definitely more to this than that. We need more information. – Ytaina assures.<br/>
-	Look, we gotta forget about the media, and focus on the evidence.<br/>
Then, the investigative team makes another announcement, that the bolt isn’t really the cause. The news media throws itself into a big tornado. How safe is the DC-10?<br/>
The Willow Project holds a memorial for the 61 people that it lost in the crash. The memorial lecture and procession is scheduled on May 28, 15 o’clock. The head of youth club at Willow Project, Julia, is also one of the representatives of the victims’ families. She speaks:<br/>
-	Today, we are mourning the ones lost in the crash, and at the same time we have to acknowledge that not everyone will be affected by the crash in the same way. Unfortunately, being a crash victim of American Airlines Flight 191 still comes with intersections.<br/>
Julia then thinks and continues:<br/>
-	Today, we would love to mention the good things they did for our community. First, lets mention Nur, known as The Vagina Prince. He did a great job at ensuring the trans-inclusive gender acceptance in our service. In addition I would love to mention Niva, and her help towards suicidal people.<br/>
On that same day, parts of the plane are assembled in the hangar.<br/>
-	Anything from the main wreck goes to the left, anything from the runway goes to the right. – Patrick says.<br/>
As the investigators are scoffing through pieces of the engine, Patrick comes across one piece, which is bent in a weird lambda (λ)-shape. Then he says:<br/>
-	I’ve never seen anything break like this.<br/>
-	Where should I send it? – Jahedron asks.<br/>
-	To the right.<br/>
The thing which attaches the engine to the wing is known as a pylon, and it gets its strength from main 2 bulkheads: one forward, and one aft. Forward bulkhead is larger, and pushes into the engine’s cowling, while aft bulkhead is small and it is mounted into the wing. Ytaina reads the documentation:<br/>
-	Pylon is one of the strongest parts of the airplane, and it can withstand loads far greater than the loads imposed on the airplane over the course of communication.<br/>
It is unacceptable that a pylon, one of the strongest parts of the airplane structure, could have broken. It could be just a matter of time before another pylon breaks in mid-air.<br/>
-	So now one of our top challenges is to examine the bulkheads, since they provide the highest percentage of strength to the pylon. – Ytaina says after reading. – This means that the bulkheads are one of the “strongest of the strongest”, so to speak. What are they made of?<br/>
-	Alloy of f7 elements starting from 97 all the way down to 14189. A total of 36 elements. – Jahedron says.<br/>
-	Wow, and what percentage of strength and quality each element gives?<br/>
-	1/36th, that is 2.77%, and it is a union of qualities. – Jahedron explains.<br/>
-	Imma go to the calculator. – Ytaina says.<br/>
Nahieman goes to the calculator and looks the strength qualities of elements in this specific alloy.<br/>
-	The probability of failure here is 1/x^x, where x is the effective number of elements. – she thinks inside her head. – The effective number of elements here is 35.89, and if we raise this to the power of itself… 1 in 6.42 times 10 to the 55th power. Wow. There aren’t even that many people in the universe.<br/>
-	How is the research going? – Hehaka asks.<br/>
-	Look. The probability of pylon breaking is essentially 0. There is no way all elements would fail at once, or any of the elements could have failed enough to break this.<br/>
Meanwhile some are searching for clues in the wreckage, otehrs are capable of finally listening to the cockpit voice recorder.<br/>
-	American 191, taxi into position and hold runway 32 Yi-Nyota.<br/>
-	Okay, so far so good, routine… - Patrick says.<br/>
-	V1.<br/>
-	Rotate.<br/>
-	Damn.<br/>
Patrick notices the silence and asks: “Is that it?”. The investigator besides him, Niqea (ze/zir), explains:<br/>
-	Yes.<br/>
-	What could it be? – he asks.<br/>
-	What most likely seems, is that the nature of the accident itself disabled the recorder. – Niqea talks. - The simplest explanation is that CVR was powered by the left engine. Once it fell off, the recording stopped.<br/>
-	Thanks. – main investigator says.<br/>
With the investigation not paying attention to the media, the frenzy has become enormous. Mashup artists are making sad megamixes in memoriam to the crash. In addition, there has been a 8.5% increase in automobile accidents, due to people choosing cars over planes. The news of the crash became known internationally. Some alien spacelines are concerned about using this type of aircraft, and decided to order some more 747s to replace it just in case.<br/>
In New York, one AMAB person who has been virgin and dateless for 24 years tries to ask a girl out. They find a girl who seems sad, and try to help her and say:<br/>
-	Hi, - they smile.<br/>
-	Hi. – the girl says with a downward face. – What do you want?<br/>
-	I just saw that you looked sad and wanted to help.<br/>
-	I don’t need no help from men. – she says with a repulsion.<br/>
-	What happened? I am nice.<br/>
-	I lost my friends in American Airlines crash, if you know.<br/>
-	Oh yes, I am interested in airplanes, so maybe we can talk about that? – they ask.<br/>
-	No. I am not interested in you. You only want to get in my pants. Go away.<br/>
In Chicago, the cockpit voice recorder hasn’t yielded any data. Flight data recorder is also nearly useless, because of all the data being mixed up due to the extreme bank angle. But at the hangar, there has been some progress. Almost all of the pylon has been assembled.<br/>
The investigative team goes to Alchevsk, Nikauna (50 N 40 E), where the spacecraft has been recently serviced. Patrick looks over the maintenance record and says: “They had the engine off at the end of March.”<br/>
-	Exactly when? – Ytaina asks.<br/>
-	17th of March. – Hehaka then corrects. - Well that is not exactly the “end”, but it is quite recent.<br/>
-	I’ll be here at headquarters, while you go and ask. – Patrick says.<br/>
Ytaina looks over at an aft bulkhead, and sees that it has some pieces broken, and some residual substance.<br/>
-	You can see where it began to spread. – she explains.<br/>
-	Now it is important to determine whether it is metal fatigue or radioactive fatigue. – Jahedron says.<br/>
-	We already know it isn’t metal fatigue, because you can see here that damage doesn’t line up with failure. Looks like bad maintenance. – Ytaina says.<br/>
-	Oof. It is time to ask to ask how engine was serviced.<br/>
The crew go to the place where engine was mounted. There, as they see it, another DC-10 is getting service, N110leuAA.<br/>
-	Hello, you are the unit which had the serviced November One One Zero Replacement Byot-yus Darkshade Alpha Alpha? (reading of N-110�Ѭ▓AA) – Ytaina asks.<br/>
-	Yes, but we aren’t the people who did the service.<br/>
-	And do you know who did?<br/>
-	Yes, it was Saxo and Navlel (the names they go by).<br/>
Blue-eyed goes silent for a second and mumbles: “Hm, Saxo, I have heard this somewhere before…”<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------<br/>
-	Good, can you give us their contacts, please? – the girl asks.<br/>
-	Here is Saxo’s number, and here is Navlel.<br/>
The repair worker gave them two numbers, about 35 digits long.<br/>
-	Aaaand… can you please show us how you fix the engine? What is the current procedure in place?<br/>
The repairist Alan thinks for some time, and says:<br/>
-	Our boss gave us a new procedure in an alternative of the Sexy T.I.T.S’s original procedure.<br/>
-	And what is it?<br/>
-	Instead of removing engine and pylon separately, we are now instructed to remove both parts as a single unit, to save time.<br/>
-	Can you also please hand me over the order?<br/>
-	There it is. – repair worker gave Ytaina the directive with the new repair.<br/>
-	Okay… doesn’t look substandard at first glance… we need check. Show it to us.<br/>
Alan showed how structure was sewn together with the pylon. The repair team used a forklift to fit the pylon’s fuse insertion into the mount. The engine, still attached to the pylon, is moved up. Another repair worker rotates the wheel inside the forklift machine, and then, the fuse insertion enters the fuse, and a fitting is inserted. Finally, fuse pin is fixed together with the insertion mechanism. Whole process took about ten minutes.<br/>
-	And how much time do you save by this new procedure?<br/>
-	A factor of eight six four zero. – Alan says.<br/>
-	Wow. I think I am starting to crack how new procedure caused this crack. – Ytaina says.<br/>
Next day, May 29th, the investigators are trying to contact the repair workers who did the repair on March 17, which would later cause the AA191 plane to crash. Hehaka makes a call first to Saxo, but it is not returned. Then they make a call to Navlel.<br/>
-	Hello, this is Hehaka Sapa of National Transportation Safety Board, and we are asking about American Airlines Flight 191 crash.<br/>
-	Okay, I am listening.<br/>
-	First, what happened to Saxo, and second, what happened when you were servicing the engine in March?<br/>
-	Ah, Saxo killed himself shortly after the crash and what happened was kinda unserious. – a giggly and icky voice comes through the phone.<br/>
Ytaina is unnerved and comes closer to the Hehaka talking.<br/>
-	Okay, we would like a visit into the hangar this day.<br/>
-	Right, I will come soon.<br/>
Few hours later, Navlel comes to the hangar and sees a load of NTSB investigators in front of him. He is a bit unnerved by this fact, but he maintains his giggly composture, because he is sure that he isn’t guilty of the crash.<br/>
-	Your friends over here showed us that you are now lifting an engine with a forklift, right?<br/>
-	Right. But you really think that is the problem?<br/>
-	I would like for you to answer what is the problem, - Jahedron asks.<br/>
-	Well what happened that day, is that Saxo was operating the forklift, while I was up at the top near the fusing substance, then for whatever reason the forklift started shaking… and then I saw the socket make a bang sound agains the wing surface.<br/>
-	And? – Ytaina asks.<br/>
-	There was a bit of a dent in both, which I told then him to melt and fix with iridium paste to even up.<br/>
-	Is it the NavySeal kind of paste? – Jahedron asks.<br/>
-	Yes.<br/>
-	And do you have an explanation for the shaking? – Hehaka says.<br/>
-	Well, over the last several years, Saxo frequently crapped himself on the job, and I also remember the time when he was at the internal engine fix, then he started also shaking for no reason, we had to do the fix again.<br/>
Everyone is a bit speechless as to how this could happen at American Airlines.<br/>
-	Okay, we need to ask some more people about what working with him was like. – Jahedron says.<br/>
-	Something really smells fishy here. – Lakota chief says. – I am starting to really, really not like this.<br/>
The crash investigators decide to interview Bullock Stonk and Dorothy Esterhuizen, two female repairers at American Airlines.<br/>
-	Did you have a collective engine repair with Saxo? If yes, when? – Ytaina asks.<br/>
-	Yes, we did. In 1973 and then 1975. – Dorothy says.<br/>
-	So what it was like?<br/>
-	I think I saw him somewhere before his work at American, but what I recall from him, is that he excessively demanded a hug, would often wait for his portion of hugs, and try to make us comfort him.<br/>
-	Where do you think you saw him before?<br/>
-	In a video. – Dorothy says.<br/>
-	Also in a video. -  Bullock affirms.<br/>
-	Was it a viral video, or it was a local video with friends, can you recall? – Ytaina.<br/>
-	I think… maybe viral?<br/>
-	Well why are we wasting time, - Hehaka joins - , if it is a viral video it can be looked up.<br/>
Dorothy types “saxo” into the YouTube search line, and sees that one of the first videos is “Saxo Extra Pidor”, 9.1 quadrillion views.<br/>
-	Roger, - says Ytaina, - … wait. Maybe it has something to do with Nana?<br/>
-	Whom? – Jahedron asks.<br/>
-	My, ugh, forgot the word, but she is like acquaintance. I am going to call her.<br/>
-	Would it be alright if we stand next, or should we go away? – Hehaka asks.<br/>
-	Alright, stand a little bit over there. – Ytaina points to a distance about 2 m away.<br/>
Blue-eyed happiness types in a phone number, and then waits.<br/>
-	Hi, it’s Ytaina.<br/>
-	Um, Nana is not available at the moment and won’t be for a long time. – a masculine voice came over the phone.<br/>
-	Then who is answering me?<br/>
-	It is Tthrice. Nana is now in a medical care after finding out that not only the producer was onboard the aircraft that crashed, also the video he suggested to her was reminder of her bad childhood moments. Many pop stars are now denouncing Reisen for this act.<br/>
-	Oh, interesting… wait a second! this was the exactly the kind of video with the American Airlines worker?<br/>
-	I have no idea where Saxo works, but you know better as an investigator.<br/>
-	Alright.<br/>
The person on the other side is now also wondering: “Wait, it was self-inflicted”?<br/>
Everyone drops their shit.<br/>
-	So the person we are looking for is exactly the same person who got in a viral video? – Hehaka asks.<br/>
-	But we haven’t watched the video yet. – Ytaina mentions.<br/>
The entire room plays it.<br/>
-	Wow, this really doesn’t look good.<br/>
-	This is awful, this shouldn’t happen to anyone. – Ytaina says. – No one deserves to be treated like this.<br/>
-	I think this is filmed in the military barracks? – Jahedron asks.<br/>
-	Sure looks like it, - Dorothy says.<br/>
The room goes silent for about 15 seconds.<br/>
-	Brrrrr, anyway, - Ytaina says,  – I think we need to examine the history of that person, maybe we will find something that is our lead.<br/>
-	Alright, we need to go to Fort Worth, – Jahedron says.<br/>
Air accident investigators travel to the headquarters of American Airlines in Fort Worth, Texas, where they can look into the history of every employee. Now, for the reference, Saxo was employee’s artistic nickname, his real name is not shown as part of the remembrance procedure for the accident. The building in Fort Worth with all the employees’ notes is made in the shape of {3,5,3,3,3,3,3,3,3} hyperbolic honeycomb, a 10-dimensional equivalent of icosahedron with 4684659 facets.<br/>
-	Pull up everything we’ve had on Saxo. – Hehaka says.<br/>
-	Then you need to go to the icosahedron number 1979339339. – employee says.<br/>
The team goes to the aforementioned icosahedron, and looks at the record number 357686312646216567629137.<br/>
-	Hm, that’s a truncatable prime to the left. – Jahedron mentions. And the cell number is truncatable prime in the middle.<br/>
-	What is that? – Ytaina asks.<br/>
-	A truncatable prime is a prime where you can remove digits from given locations and it still be a prime. – Jahedron explains.<br/>
-	Oh, good.<br/>
Hehaka pulls a decent-sized pile of papers onto the desk in the middle of the room. The investigative team reads the papers:<br/>
-	Date of birth: January 26, 12590331907. – Hehaka reads. - Joined American Airlines September 22, 1928 after graduating military college, as an aircraft and spacecraft mechanic. – Is that what happened?<br/>
-	Can you please give more information? – Jahedron says.<br/>
-	Here are some red pen records in 1940, 1942, and 1944. And here are some in 1951, 1952 and 1955. – Hehaka shows to everyone.<br/>
-	So these were medical history issues? – Ytaina asks. – This really looks like school, and i think it just collapsed few hundred million years.<br/>
-	These are all the malperformances of a person. – Patrick says, who is back.<br/>
-	Oh, okay. – Ytaina says.<br/>
They scroll through the record in hopes of finding what Dorothy and Bullock said. They get to 1973, the repair in which the complaint was about hugs. But they don’t find anything because it is not a reportable issue per AA policy.<br/>
In the entire history of spaceflight, there has only been a handful of similar incidents. But the concerns with the safety of the DC-10 are not new. The plane itself has a very troubling history, starting with its conception. In the same year that it was introduced in, 12551871972, in the Permian period, American Airlines Flight 96 lost its rear cargo door after reaching an altitude of 676’000 km (23 Earths), causing a rapid decompression of the cabin and severing essential control cables. The pilots were able to turn around and land back in Detroit. It was revealed that a flaw in the cargo door’s locking mechanism caused it to open when enough pressure difference was applied. The 1099516627776 people onboard VY Canis Majoris Flight 1420 were not so lucky. They all died when their DC-10 crashed into a forest in Moscow Oblast, TON 618, for the same reason. The investigators discovered that there was no new problem at all, it was the same cargo door.<br/>
Public confidence of the spaceplane was very low at this point, and people would often buy another trip. A news reporter is asking a woman what does she think of the situation.<br/>
-	They say it’s a DC-10, and I asked them to book me on another flight.<br/>
Another passenger recounts:<br/>
-	I don’t really like flying the DC-10, but it is the only flight I can take, so I take it.<br/>
The investigative department is joined by Ember Cliff (they/them), black intersectional activist and expert in planetology and Earth-like planets with carbon lifeforms, breathing oxygen and drinking water, written notationally as 6.1-8-1.8. The planet in question has a notation N921-38491.78 in the official database, and will be referred to from now on as Kepler 178.<br/>
-	So what have you got for us? – Patrick asks.<br/>
-	The planet from which Saxo came from is a rather… questionable world. – Ember says.<br/>
-	Elaborate?<br/>
-	It had two world wars in the time since first contact in 1889 of this myriade.<br/>
-	Wow. – Ytaina says.<br/>
-	We might have to get FAA to have a look at it. It is very questionable. – Ember says. - What was the issue you were talking about before?<br/>
-	Medical history records of Saxo. – Hehaka says.<br/>
-	Can I have a look at them? – Ember says.<br/>
-	Yeah.<br/>
Ember scrolls through the performance record, and something related to the year 1963 catches their eye. It is a genital exam.<br/>
-	Why would a genital exam be here? – they ask.<br/>
-	That is something I have been smelling as well, – Hehaka says.<br/>
-	Huh, huh… huh..., - Ember looks through the records, - …there were so many health issues that needed to be reported. Anyone American with these issues wouldn’t be hired by the airline. So why was Saxo hiding them?<br/>
-	I think the answer lies at the beginning of the paper. Look at what the gender says.<br/>
-	It says “male”. – Ember says.<br/>
Ytaina gets a weird facial expression, and says:<br/>
-	How would this be related to the crash?<br/>
-	Well, males are taught to hide emotions on small planets like Kepler-178. It is a basic evolutionary trait that exists in the beginning of the world, but eventually grows outdated, or at least should grow outdated. – Hehaka explains.<br/>
-	Oh. – Ytaina oh’s.<br/>
-	This would explain the inability to report health issues and opt out of work.<br/>
-	But it doesn’t explain how these health issues came in the first place. – Ytaina says.<br/>
-	I think suicidologist is the person we need to go to. – Ember says. – Open the last page. This is the last person who would have access to real medical history, not just what is provided to American Airlines.<br/>
Investigators look at the last page of the record, and see a name Fkefefe Fiznefo and a stamp. He is a professional suicidologist and he also runs a morgue which specializes in determining causes of suicide. On May the 32nd, the last day of the spring, investigators travel to his office.<br/>
Fkefefe is sitting in his cabinet, handling a case of a teenager with an unsuccesful cutting in the bath attempt. Then, after the parents leave, an NTSB team enters.<br/>
-	Hehaka Sapa, National Transportation Safety Board.<br/>
-	Nice to meet you. – Fkefefe says.<br/>
-	This is Ytaina, this is Patrick, this is Ember, this is Jahedron.<br/>
-	What is your question?<br/>
-	We would like to take a look at Saxo’s medical history.<br/>
-	Oh, him… I clearly remember that day at work – Fkefefe tells.<br/>
Ytaina rolls eyes and says:<br/>
-	Can I go away from here, I am a metallurgist. I don’t see what I should do here.<br/>
-	Ah, of course. - Hehaka says. – We will let you know when we are finished.<br/>
Jahedron and the mavka leave.<br/>
-	You’re air crash investigators, right? – the suicidologist asks.<br/>
-	That is correct, – Patrick says.<br/>
Fkefefe picks up a folder and puts it down in front of the investigative team. Ember lists through it, and then says:<br/>
-	You know what, I know one person we can send this to.<br/>
-	Who is this?<br/>
-	Sophie Bell, who is of Institute of Interspecies Relations. I think they have more information on Kepler 178 than we can possibly gather in the context of this investigaton.<br/>
-	Okay, let’s go. – Hehaka says.<br/>
-	Was I helpful? Fkefefe asks.<br/>
-	Yes, thank you very much.<br/>
June 1st. Ytaina travels to the hangar where plane’s pieces are located to study the exact kind of damage that the pylon sustained during this faulty maintenance procedure. The crack is running along the upper section of the bulkhead, and the crack is also fuming radioactive decay products of iridium-one niner two, which has a half-life of 72 days.<br/>
-	So it seems like they used iridium paste, but they used the wrong isotope of iridium. They should have used… 191. Wow.<br/>
-	Or 193, - Martha says, a worker of elemental synthesis procedure. – Both are valid isotopes of iridium, just the second option is about 1% denser.<br/>
-	Coincidences, coincidences everywhere. – Ytaina exclaims. – Seriously? But it is now starting to make sense why the crack didn’t hold.<br/>
Everyone in the room looks around, and listens.<br/>
-	Iridium-192 has the half-life of 72 days, and the strength procession of this particular paste is 50%, meaning it would take one half-life of time from the procedure to the crash. – Ytaina says. – And this is what we observed.<br/>
-	This means that the iridium procedure didn’t exactly leven the bend in the metal which would have instantly rendered aircraft unairworthy - Jahedron says. – The first time engine has to put up with a load of simple takeoff since the radioactive half-life, it falls off.<br/>
One of the workers asks:<br/>
-	This half life… is a hella ton of becquerels. Why didn’t the repair worker notice what was happening?<br/>
-	Wow, I just remembered the medical part of the investigation, - Ytaina says.<br/>
Ytaina goes out of the building and calls the rest:<br/>
-	Listen, I have found something that may fit your conversations about male and medical and whatnot.<br/>
-	What is it? – Hehaka says.<br/>
-	The fact that wrongly chosen isotope burns and has a big radioactivity.<br/>
-	Oh, another piece.<br/>
Meanwhile, they are at Sophie’s office in the Institute of Interspecies Relations.<br/>
-	I have scrolled through this history, - Sophie says, - and I think this is very sad. This shouldn’t happen to anyone, I am sorry for this person and how this happened, I really see the connection.<br/>
-	Okay, so what are the key events?<br/>
-	I can point the years as 1907, 1915, and 1924. – Sophie explains, with a bit of tear. – First, assigning male at birth was completely unmotivated, since there are a lot of intersex traits. Second, in 1915, there was a child abuse case, right in the middle of a world war. And there was a worldwide discussion on Kepler 178 about how Saxo apparently “deserved” what happened to him because his grandmothers raised him.<br/>
-	Yes, we see. – Hehaka says. – What was the abuse?<br/>
-	A beating and burns by non-biological family members. – Sophie breaks down emotionally, - Then he is sent to a military college in 1924… after a military school from 8 to 11 grade. What is wrong with this world?<br/>
-	Bingo, – Hehaka says. – If the assigned gender at birth in 1907 wasn’t male, then 1915, 1924, and successor events wouldn’t have happened. This also fits our earlier discussion about being unable to report the issues, and also the fact that they were caused by having a military background.<br/>
Hehaka stopes for a second, turns around to everyone, and says:<br/>
-	This person was unfit to either serve in the military, or work as an aircraft mechanic. Yet they somehow slipped through the cracks.<br/>
-	Imma tell you more, there was no crack. – Ember explains. – This whole world functions this way.<br/>
Lakota chief says with intonation as if a fist is dotting across the table.<br/>
-	I think this. In 1928, Saxo emigrates to US, then they find a company of friends that treat him like an American. They are treated for the first time in their life with love and respect, and they realize that their home planet’s way of living isn’t correct. They are cuddled and loved, and as a result they report their health issues, and are put on hold to receive treatment. Disaster averted. Saxo didn’t see the real life even in 55 years of living in the US, because they were way too broken to notice anything besides war and abuse.<br/>
-	Wow. – Patrick says. – so a single marker in the birth certificate caused this?<br/>
-	Yes. – Hehaka says.<br/>
Ytaina in the hangar asks a repair worker:<br/>
-	So… how long have you been putting engines this way?<br/>
-	Not sure, but every airline does it. – the worker explains.<br/>
-	And it is for cutting costs?<br/>
-	Correct.<br/>
The investigators piece together their findings, and National Transportation Safety Board holds a preliminary hearing about the crash.<br/>
-	The National Transportation Safety Board has concluded that a sequence of events starting from a medically incompetent gender assignment at birth, resulted in the engine separation from the DC-10-19 spacecraft operating as American Airlines Flight 191. – Patrick says.<br/>
-	And there is one thing about being a man in small planets, is that it is hard to escape. Men are taught that not acting manly is bad, meaning that in our scenario, all the amenities in the universe didn’t prevent this from happening. – Hehaka recites.<br/>
-	In addition, the inflammation caused by radiation poisoning of Iridium-192 isotope is the same type of abuse Saxo experienced in the year 1915. This gives us conclusions that it was not possible to notice the repair wasn’t correct at the final minute. – Ember says.<br/>
-	The investigation also blames American Airlines for using a procedure not approved by the manufacturer, which was motivated by financial competition.<br/>
What is even more worrying, is that technicians at American Airlines aren’t the only ones cutting corners. Analysis by Ember showed that there were 6 accidents before AA191 with similar engine separation problem, but they didn’t have a lot of deaths compared to AA191.<br/>
-	Take a look at this, - Ember says. – There were 6 occurences of the same thing.<br/>
-	Oh, let’s go.<br/>
-	Number one is Ambasa flight 543, in 1475, which lost its right engine and crashed into a standardized testing point, 31 people dead.<br/>
-	Number two – The Faded Greatest Flight 3384 in 1559, which lost number 3 and 4 engines. The landing procedure was more or less correct, but at the end the airplane bounced, and cunted itself on the runway, which started a huge fuel explosion. Out of 953 people, survived 359.<br/>
-	Number three – Kaloa Flight 5153 in 1643, 1159 people, skidded across the ground just before runway due to loss of engines number 6 and 7. Everyone died.<br/>
-	Number four – Sebes Flight 1089, lost number 1 and number 2 engines, same story, 1349 people.<br/>
-	Number five – Analemma Flight 41, loss of engine number 2, 1898 people involved.<br/>
-	And the sixth one, before our crash, - Tebago Flight 51119, 52539 people involved, everyone dies.<br/>
Ember then goes to the graphing board and plots numbers.<br/>
If we plot the tetrational logarithms of numbers in base 2.1, divided by 2000, we get -0.87, 0.13, 1.04, 1.91, 2.84, 3.77, and 4.65 for our crash. The reason why there wasn’t an 8th crash is simple – it would involve a number ~10000 digits long, and obviously no plane exists which can hold this many people. And R squared of the best fit, 0.915714 x - 1.73857, is 0.999678, remarkably close to 1.<br/>
-	Wow. – Hehaka says. – It is this bad…</p><p>Although tetrational curve can’t extend further, it is now of big contern that a pylon can snap in mid-air because there are plenty of AMAB people who conceal their health problems due to being assigned male. Why the engine fell off the plane isn’t the only question that had to be answered. 2 of the DC-10’s 3 engines still kept running. The pilots had the power they needed to turn around and come for a landing. Instead, everyone died in a horrific crash.<br/>
With 27182875620 people dead after a person was assigned male at birth, Federal Aviation Administration, together with Census Bureau, take drastic decision. On June the 6th, 1979, agency grounds every single assigned male birth certificate in the United States, and requires a review of every person’s gender assignment. All alien-based systems of assigning gender at birth are banned form being considered in US legal system.<br/>
-	So what does this “grounding” of being male mean? – Ytaina asks.<br/>
-	It is not grounding of “being male”, it is that examinations for physical jobs are banned from counting every gender altogether, and have to use non-gendered methods of evaluating a person’s biology. – Hehaka explains.<br/>
-	Oh wow. – Ytaina answers. – But at the same time understandable, since it is not the plane’s fault this time.<br/>
The gender grounding has been disrupting sports competitions, flights since airplanes have also been put to inspection, inconveniencing passengers, it’s a terrible situation.<br/>
-	Damn, these SJWs are disrupting my vacation, - Pan says, who was scheduled to go to Trophyember on June 12th.<br/>
The amount of discussion over trans women in sports exploded, not like it has ever been super quiet.<br/>
-	Now not just the DC-10 has to be pulled from service, unlike how in Permian. Every plane essentially has to be inspected for this type of failure. – Ytaina thinks out loud.<br/>
The grounding of male gender also meant that medical workers have to go through every medical history and find signs of concealment and misassignment. Transgender people, on the other hand, are not affected by this grounding.<br/>
Julia, a representative of the victims, has been removed from her position due to her anti-AMAB sayings and equating penises with men. Now Elai Black is a new representative. Meanwhile the world is going batshit over the fact that one of the genders has been cancelled, Patrick investigates what happened in the cockpit after the engine fell off. Elai enters investigation room and asks Patrick:<br/>
-	Have you seen this? – she hands him over a newspaper with an image of the plane sideways.<br/>
-	Ohh, this is a good piece of information. – Patrick says, - let me see those slats.<br/>
The slats are surfaces on the leading edge of spaceplane’s wing that provide relativistic time dilation and curvature necessary to get the plane off the ground at lower speeds and at objects with high gravity. They create an additional spacetime curvature above the wing to cause liftoff at slower speeds.<br/>
Investigators look into the hashtags on social media such as #dc10, #aa191, #flight191, etc.. What they find are many images of plane in a semi-inverted position from various angles. They notice one common factor: all images show white substance leaking from the wing.<br/>
-	Is that hydraulic fluid? – Patrick asks.<br/>
-	Probably it is. – Hehaka says. – If the fluid has leaked from the wing, it would explain the uncontrollability of the plane.<br/>
The team scrutinizes photos for the configuration of the slats. They see that all the slats on the right wing are extended as they should be. But on the left wing, all the slats port of the engine are retracted. This configuration is impossible to make just by using the controls in the cockpit.<br/>
Patrick goes to a flight simulator to test this theory. A test pilot named Anna was picked, and FDR data was programmed into the autopilot. During the accident, left wing experienced time dilation of 6.325 times that of time in a stationary reference frame.<br/>
-	Throttles up.<br/>
-	V1. – Patrick says<br/>
-	Rotaté.<br/>
The test pilot is watching at the N1 engine pressure gage. Suddenly, as per flight plan, it snaps to zero.<br/>
-	I see.<br/>
-	Use the procedure. – Patrick says.<br/>
-	Here we go…<br/>
The pilot lifts the nose, as per AA advisory. Then the slat position disagreement warning sounds in the cockpit, and the stick-shaker activates. Anna increases speed to even out the relativity amongst the slats, and levels the plane, a procedure similar to recovery from a stall.<br/>
-	Okay. – Patrick says. Then why didn’t the pilots recover from a stall here?<br/>
The investigators go to the maintenance record once again, and they see that in the year 1944, the accident aircraft underwent a shortcut in the system, and it was arranged that both of these disagreement warnings are powered by the left engine. The nature of the accident itself disabled pilots’ ability to correctly assess the situation. They followed a simple procedure for engine failure at takeoff, not realizing it sealed their fate.<br/>
-	Gender, capitalism, everything in this package contributed to this. – Hehaka says.<br/>
The investigators go again to a simulator, but this time they shut off warnings that were powered by the left engine in the original spaceplane. This time, a different pilot is picked.<br/>
-	Power set.<br/>
-	V1.<br/>
-	Rotate.<br/>
-	There it snaps. – pilot says.<br/>
They follow a procedure for engine failure at takeoff, and then the plane begins turning left, and the manual force to push the yoke does not compensate.<br/>
-	Damn, damn, rotate… - Pilot says.<br/>
The pilot tries to level the plane, but the same thing happens. Then the simulator goes red, meaning plane has crashed.<br/>
-	See? – Patrick says to other investigators. - If they didn’t know they were stalling, they didn’t stand a chance.<br/>
-	And if you want to know something, - Hehaka says to the pilot, - gender assignment is not a medical procedure at all. They literally look at what’s between baby’s legs and say that “it is too big to be a girl or too small to be a boy”.<br/>
-	Oh, how. – Patrick says.<br/>
Hehaka tries to make a call to the doctor, who did this disastrous gender assignment. It is not returned.<br/>
-	Hm, lemme guess… died in a war? – they sarcasticaly say.<br/>
The research has turned up the fact that there was a World War 3 on the planet from 1973 to early 1979. As it turns out, he was killed in an airstrike to a residential building.<br/>
The NTSB’s, and FAA’s final hearing is held. They conclude the pilots were not at fault.<br/>
-	Pilots were doing the right thing in this situation, because this is what they were trained to do. In this instance, the crew was absolutely powerless to save the plane. This was a very experienced crew, which examinations of their previous record show, and this was entirely a mechanical problem. – Patrick says.<br/>
-	The mechanical trigger for the accident was usage of iridium-192 dessicational adhesive paste, instead of iridium-191 or 193 adhesive paste, and a procedure created by American Airlines in the place of procedures prescribed by the manufacturer. – Ytaina recites.<br/>
-	The handling of a person who has experienced severe violent trauma due to being assigned male at birth has also been against proper procedures. In addition, I recommend that procedures be clearly underlined and outlined in order to prevent any people from slipping through the system. – Hehaka says.<br/>
-	We also demand that plugs be installed on every hydraulic line in every airplane and spaceplane, to preserve hydraulic fluid in case of fracture or rupture. – Patrick says. -  In addition, we blame Federal Aviation Administration for failing to notice the mishandling and not enforcing proper procedures.<br/>
The inspection has revealed 8 more aircraft with a similar engine mounting problem. In addition, the gender grounding procedure has revealed that 3% of the HIP 828056 population are systematically concealing their health problems due to appeal to masculinity. That is about 2.17 * 10^28 people in total.<br/>
-	It was really scary to us to know how many people are damaged by the system, and how any one of them has the potential to start another such accident, and it was good that we went through the grounding procedure. When the inspection uncovered so many problems, that was very very scary.<br/>
There were many things learned by different people after this. In addition, an unidentified flying object system was extended to track smaller civilizations, instead of inviting them literally into the universe. Now, people from planets are only given first contact, starting their first landing on another space object. In addition, the monitoring system of accidents was developed, to prevent a tetrational escape into something bigger.<br/>
The investigators and some people from queer organization are having a calm-down pizza in a restaurant in Washington. The gender grounding was lifted on June 29th.<br/>
-	It is interesting how people say “facts don’t care about your feelings”, - Sophie says, - while not realizing that it is an objective fact that it is possible to damage people with solid boxes like gender to the point where they are rendered inoperative.<br/>
-	When you put it this way, real life has a left-wing bias. – Dzvinka says, a queer activist.<br/>
-	Haha… left-wing bias. I think right now is not the best time to say that. – Ytaina says.<br/>
-	Anyway, I hope all goes well and another accident like this doesn’t happen. – Keatsy says.<br/>
The bullying video in the toilet of “Saxo Extra Pidor” and the images of Flight 191 on its final fatal plunge are the media that both the public, and the FAA wish could be erased.<br/>
-	Also what happened to the Willow Project? – Anna asks, a queer person and a pilot for Pan American.<br/>
-	It was dismantled after the gender grounding procedure revealed it was full of TERFs. – Ytaina says.<br/>
-	Oh haha, how ironic. – An replies.<br/>
-	Twenty-seven billion dead all because of a marker on certificate. – Chalka says.<br/>
-	Well let’s hope it never happens again. And for now let’s relax. – Ytaina says.<br/>
The crash of American Airlines Flight 191 served as a reminder for how a simple mistake can evolve into major pizdets, if the society surrounding the mistake isn’t rectified and well-handled. Eventually, no more planes on record crashed literally because someone was assigned a certain gender at birth. The system of spacecraft mechanic training was rewritten to allow crying, and being vulnerable in cases where it improves resource management.<br/>
The problems with gender aren’t that new, either. In early Permian, Eastern Airlines Flight 401 crashed because of poor crew resource management. In the P/T extinction, De Libertate Flight 1487 crashed because of cry-shaming and gender abuse. The absolute “the” worst disaster, SLP 1582+3377 B spaceport disaster, collision of Pan Am and KLM jumbos on the runway, was caused by a KLM captain being unnecessarily dominant and assertive.<br/>
-	In this sense, - Ytaina says, - airlines would rather have people think of aviation as social justice warriors, being soft and sensitive, rather than people dying.<br/>
-	Yeah, - Dzvinka adds, - things such as social justice will make people grumble, but the people dying will make people not fly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>